I'm Waiting For The Rising Sun
by Mellyna Yanou
Summary: L'Humanité peut survivre à toutes sortes de privation et de famine... mais il y a une chose qu'elle ne peut supporter qu'on lui retire. Le Soleil et sa lumière. TVXQ DBSG DBSK THSK
1. Introduction

_Fufufufu, et si... c'est bien mouah XD Ah nan, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai encore de la réserve, **plein** de réserves X3_

_**Titre** : Waiting For The Rising Sun  
**Auteur** : Mellyna Yanou (red_markab)  
**Rating** : PG à PG-13  
**Genre** : Anticipation ; Univers Alternatif Post-Apocalyptique…  
**Pairing** : Pseudo OT5 (en gros presque tout le monde avec presque tout le monde ^___~)_  
_**Warning** : Pas grand-chose…  
**Note** : Ce sera une fanfic plutôt courte, qui se finira en 4 ou 5 longs chapitres (mais se finira-t-elle vraiment ? XD) Cependant, les chapitres suivant l'introduction, étant très longs, je les mettrai en ligne en plusieurs fois.  
**P.S.** : Rendez-vous sur le profile pour les liens des morceaux musicaux..._

_Allez bonne lecture !_

~.o.~

INTRODUCTION

_[TVfXQ Piano Collection - Rising Sun]_

Le monde autour de lui avait pris une allure de ruche. La course du Temps paraissait s'être emballée pour de bon, filant à toute vitesse.

Pas précipités. Course. Hâte. Urgence.

Tout tournait bien trop vite pour lui, pour ses yeux. Il les ferma avec force, plissant ses paupières brûlantes.

Exclamations. Ordres. Demandes. Suppliques.

YooChun resserra contre lui les pans de la couverture posée sur son dos, étouffant par la même les tremblements irrépressibles de ses mains. Il avait envie de plaquer ses paumes sur ses oreilles et se couper du monde. Il ne supportait plus cette agitation sans fin près de lui. Elle l'angoissait. Il détestait cette sensation. Tout l'angoissait. Les murs de tissus épais de l'immense tente qui faisait office d'hôpital de campagne. Les blessés et les mourants qui les entouraient. Les va-et-vient incessants du personnel soignant qui ne savaient à quel Saint se vouer.

Et le bruit de fond. Un son constant où se mêlaient murmures, cris, sanglots, plaintes, gémissement, discussions… ses doigts se crispèrent et ses mains formèrent des poings, nerveux.

Sanglots. JunSu se balançait d'avant en arrière, recroquevillé sur lui-même, les bras croisés, serrés contre lui. Il hoquetait, sanglotait, épuisé de pleurer après tant de temps.

Murmures. YunHo s'assit près du jeune garçon, et passa une main dans les cheveux, tandis que l'autre l'attira contre lui dans une étreinte réconfortante. Il tenta de le calmer, chuchotant à son oreille des phrases sans queue ni tête, comme s'il endormait un enfant effrayé par un cauchemar. Le cauchemar de leur existence.

Plaintes. ChangMin serrait les dents, le regard rivé vers la toile épaisse derrière lui, refusant de voir l'infirmier apporter les soins rudimentaires à sa main. De temps à autres, lorsque la douleur se faisait bien trop forte, il laissait échapper malgré lui une plainte.

Discussions. L'infirmier, conscient que l'atmosphère régnant autour d'eux sous le chapiteau, minait moralement les cinq adolescents, tentait de détourner leur attention en leur parlant, posant toutes sortes de questions. Doucement. Gentiment. Indulgent. Triste.

Seul JaeJoong y répondait, par pur automatisme, vaguement conscient.

Ils arrivèrent un peu plus tôt, trempés, frigorifiés, déboussolés et épuisés tant physiquement que moralement. On les avait rassemblés tous les cinq dans un coin de la tente, un des plus petits compartiments. Ceux réservés aux blessés légers. Des cas bien plus graves affluaient sans cesse, parfois sans autre issue possible que la mort la plus douce et la plus rapide qu'on pouvait leur offrir.

L'infirmier soupira, impuissant, ne sachant comment les arracher de leur mutisme obstiné, et cessa de bander la main de celui qu'il devina sans peine être le plus jeune. Il fit signe au seul jeune homme qui daignait lui répondre – bien qu'à moitié conscient de ses paroles.

« Je dois chercher du matériel supplémentaire, prévint-il. Vous voulez bien finir le pansement à ma place ? »

JaeJoong acquiesça en silence. L'homme lui désigna le flacon servant à l'aseptisation et s'en fut. Après s'être désinfecté les mains, le jeune homme entreprit de terminer le bandage du plus jeune. Avec des trésors de précautions, il parvint à l'extrémité de la bande et la coinça sous la gaze déjà enroulée, attendant que l'infirmier revienne.

« Ca va mieux ? s'enquit-il doucement.  
- … ça… brûle… moins, répondit le garçon, semblant choisir soigneusement ses mots.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? »

La voix rauque de YooChun attira l'attention des quatre autres adolescents. Le jeune homme se mordit la langue, se retenant de reposer la question, mais légèrement modifiée…

_Que fera-t-on de nous ?_

« Je ne sais pas… avoua YunHo. »

Celui-ci berçait toujours son cadet, calmé, presque somnolant, assis tous les deux à même le sol humide et froid. Ils replongèrent dans leur silence et, à son retour, l'infirmier les retrouva comme il les avait quittés. Après avoir fixé le bandage du cadet, il reprit la parole.

« Quelqu'un d'autre a-t-il besoin de soins ? »

Le silence fut sa première réponse, le désespérant au plus haut point. Puis YunHo releva la tête et se tourna vers l'homme, désignant JunSu désormais complètement endormi dans ses bras.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez voir sa main… s'il vous plait ? »

Une autre main ? L'infirmier acquiesça et rejoignit les deux jeunes gens. Il remarqua alors la pansement de fortune qui entourait grossièrement la main de l'adolescent assoupi, crispée sur ses vêtements. Lentement, il la décrocha de sa prise sur le tissu et lui retira le bandage désormais inutile. Il grimaça à la vue de la mauvaise cicatrice qui lui barrait la paume, du poignet à la première phalange de l'index. Avec le peu de moyens dont ils disposaient sous le chapiteau érigé en catastrophe, il ne pouvait rien faire.

« Je demanderai à ce qu'on s'en occupe très rapidement, assura l'infirmier. Mais… pas ici. On ne peut rien tenter de plus complexe que des points de sutures et des pansements, s'excusa-t-il. »

YunHo hocha la tête, comprenant.

L'homme se sentit soudain affreusement inutile, désoeuvré et horrible. Il avait fui les dizaines de blessés agonisants par terre, préférant s'occuper de blessures moins lourdes, moins horribles, qu'il pensait naïvement pouvoir soigner sans problème. Rien ne se limitait aux seules blessures. Il ne s'agissait même plus de blessés… mais personnes en souffrance. Depuis qu'il s'était proposé de se charger de ce groupe d'adolescents, il se sentait acculé, piégé, incapable.

Il observa les deux jeunes garçons et fronça les sourcils. Plus personne ne resterait assis sur ce sol glacé. Il se releva et repartit sans un mot, laissant YunHo sceptique. Puis il revint, aidé d'une autre personne, transportant un vieux matelas, usé, pas bien épais, mais qui suffirait à les éloigner du froid.

« Installez-vous tous dessus, leur conseilla-t-il tandis qu'on déposait le matelas au sol. »

Les cinq jeunes gens obéirent sans se faire prier, accueillant chacun à sa façon ce nouveau confort, bien que rudimentaire. YunHo ne s'était pas détaché de JunSu qui dormait finalement à moitié allongé sur ses genoux. YooChun retira sa couverture et la lui laissa. JaeJoong s'appuya contre YunHo, tête reposée sur son épaule. ChangMin s'assit en tailleur, dos à dos avec son aîné. Constatant que tous les cinq étaient un peu plus à leur aise, l'infirmier prit une vieille caisse en bois et s'assit.

« Je peux vous poser une question ?  
- … vous le faites déjà depuis tout à l'heure, rétorqua JaeJoong. »

L'homme eut un pauvre sourire d'excuse.

« Je veux parler d'une question sérieuse. »

Deux ou trois haussèrent les épaules. L'infirmier prit ceci pour une réponse positive.

« Vous venez vraiment d'une des villes se trouvant de l'autre côté des Fosses ? »

Ils acquiescèrent. L'homme resta un moment silencieux… alors ce qui se disait était fondé : il existait réellement encore des villes debout de l'autre côté de cette région semée de cratères s'étendant à perte de vue. Ce que tout le monde appelait les _Fosses_. La zone était incroyablement instable, et peu propice à la survie humaine. Pourtant, elle était habitée.

« Expliquez-moi comment vous avez pu survivre ? murmura-t-il. »

YunHo eut un rictus que l'infirmier ne sut interpréter.

« Expliquer je ne sais pas… mais raconter oui, on le peut. »

~.o.~

_A suivre..._

_Un avis ? Une pendaison ? Un rendez-vous chez le psy ? Des fleurs ? XD_

_A la prochaine !_


	2. Partie 01 A

_La partie 01 commence enfin ! XD_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

~o~

PARTIE 01 - A

_[TVfXQ Piano Collection - Rising Sun]_

« Reviens ici, immédiatement, sale voleur ! »

L'étalage de produits comestibles s'effondra lourdement sur le sol, sous le poids du fuyard et d'un client qui s'était malheureusement trouvé sur le chemin. Empêtré dans les lattes de bois, les nappes et les articles, les deux personnes eurent toutes les peines du monde à se redresser. Le vendeur en colère approchait dangereusement d'eux. Le jeune fuyard redoubla d'effort et parvint à poser les genoux au sol, gêné par son paquet encombrant.

« Xiah ! Passe-le, vite ! »

Dans la foule, il repéra un de ses camarades, à quelques mètres de lui. Une très bonne distance, mais un colis trop lourd. Il était hors de question de le lancer. Un dernier coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule le décida à agir. Il posa le paquet au sol et le poussa de toutes ses forces pour le faire glisser le plus loin possible. Le colis voyagea sans encombres entre les jambes des passants et s'arrêta aux pieds de son ami. Sans attendre, celui-ci s'en saisit et fonça dans la foule, vers la sortie.

Soulage du poids et pas peu fier de son exploit, le jeune homme se releva, souriant, triomphant. Un cri d'avertissement le fit brusquement se retourner. Effrayé, il écarquilla les yeux alors qu'il lui semblait voir presque au ralenti, le commerçant fou furieux, armé d'une planche de l'étal brisé, avec laquelle il brassa l'air devant lui… vers **lui**. Xiah eut tout juste le temps de se baisser lorsque l'homme frappa de toutes ses forces décuplées par la colère. Il sentit l'air pas loin de rugir au-dessus de sa tête.

« Mais il est cinglé ?! s'exclama-t-il, effaré. »

L'élan entraîna l'homme sur le côté et le renversa sur un autre étal, provoquant sa chute et sa destruction. A la vue de son étalage et de ses articles ruinés, le propriétaire vit rouge et empoigna aussitôt le responsable. Une violente dispute s'engagea, laissant le jeune homme san, sauf et à l'abri de la fureur du commerçant. Il saisit l'occasion pour s'enfuir et se fondre dans la foule.

Xiah se faufila un moment entre les gens, tête basse, s'éloignant le plus possible de la zone à risque.

Il n'était pas loin de quatre heures de l'après-midi, pourtant, il faisait sombre comme en pleine nuit. Une nuit noire qui sévissait depuis toujours pour les plus jeunes ; une éternité pour les générations précédentes. Une interminable nuit, dont personne n'en connaissait les raisons. Pour les plus âgés, le ciel, qu'on disait autrefois d'un bleu azur presque phosphorescent – bleu ciel –, avait soudain disparu, envahi d'un épais nuage sombre, opaque et soufré. Il avait emporté le Soleil, la Lune et les Etoiles… des astres qui n'étaient connus désormais qu'oralement, la littérature d'avant ce Jour Noir ayant fini en cendres.

Depuis, on ne connut plus que froid, nuit, solitude et survie. Le rude hiver qui suivit la disparition de toute lumière solaire, dura deux longues décennies. Ceux qui ne moururent pas intoxiqué par les fumées âcres venues du ciel furent vaincus par des températures et une famine extrêmes auxquelles ils ne purent résister. Resta une poigné de personnes plus chanceuses – l'étaient-elles seulement ? Puis l'atmosphère sembla s'alléger et se dégeler, bien qu'il fît toujours froid. Tant que les terres resteraient plongées dans l'obscurité, il ne pourrait y avoir de chaleur.

A côté des innombrables désagréments, Xiah ne pouvait s'empêcher de retenir probablement un des seuls points positifs de cette obscurité persistante. Il était plus aisé de disparaître dans la masse humaine et d'échapper aux éventuels poursuivants qu'en plein jour. Ces derniers abandonnaient généralement la course en peu de temps, vaincus par les ombres.

Le jeune homme jetai de fréquents regards derrière lui, s'assurant que la poursuite s'était belle et bien terminée par une virile empoignade entre les deux marchands. Le premier lui paraissait si furieux qu'il le croyait bien capable de remettre la dispute à plus tard, le temps d'appeler les membres de la police, donner son signalement, puis de la reprendre là où elle avait été interrompue. Xiah s'arrêta, pensif. Cette pensée, quoique cocasse, lui soufflait un désagréable pressentiment.

« Il a dit blond ou roux ? s'enquit-il une voix rocailleuse non loin de lui. »

Xiah se tendit brusquement… et leva les yeux vers les mèches rebelles qui lui tombaient sur le front à hauteur de son regard. Blond. Blond roux. Lentement, il se pencha en avant, se faisant plus petit que jamais, et reprit sa marche. D'abord lente, puis rapide… pour finir en courant.

« Là ! Devant ! Vers l'usine ! »

Cette fois, sa décision serait irrévocable, quoi qu'en penseraient les autres : il changerait de couleur dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Quelque chose de moins voyant, de préférence, même si cela irait contre ses goûts et ses habitudes.

Rejoindre les autres, rentrer par la route habituelle, lui était définitivement exclu, et mettrait tout le groupe en danger. Il lui fallait avant tout semer ses nouveaux poursuivants et s'assurer qu'on ne le remarquerait plus. Xiah ne connaissait pas meilleur endroit pour semer et perdre quelqu'un que l'usine.

Pour une excellente raison : personne ne s'y aventurait. Les lieux étaient jugés bien trop instables et dangereux. L'équipement paraissait encore intact, mais il ne restait plus aucun technicien capable de réparer si une panne survenait. Mieux encore, le matériel nécessaire n'existait plus. L'usine était onc une considérée comme une gigantesque bombe à retardement autour de laquelle toute une ville continuait de vivre.

Le bâtiment entier semblait encastré dans un sol parcouru de crevasses qui courraient sur plusieurs mètres. En réalité, il donnait l'impression d'être tombé du ciel et de s'être enfoncé dans la terre et le bitume sous le choc de la chute. Une partie du rez-de-chaussée se trouvait au même niveau qu'un sous-sol, et presque à celui d'un premier étage de l'autre côté. Cependant, l'usine n'était pas bancale. Le sol l'était, et son irrégularité presque excessive serait, ce jour-ci, d'une grande aide à Xiah.

Le jeune homme se lança dans une crevasse et se laissa glisser le long de la pente, jusqu'à ce que ses pieds ne cognent le mur de bâtiment et stoppent sa chute. Rapidement, il sauta à travers une des larges fenêtres aux vitres disparues depuis longtemps, et s'engouffra dans l'usine. Ses genoux protestèrent douloureusement lorsqu'il se réceptionna sur les pieds. Il oubliait souvent que les fenêtres étaient si hautes…

Un bourdonnement grave et sourd emplissait l'air et l'espace, produit par une batterie de générateurs et les vibrations des énormes conduites qui traversaient bâtiment d'un bout à l'autre. Un bruit de fond qui, s'il intriguait les premières minutes, dérivait rapidement en un son insupportable, capable de provoquer quelque migraine tenace pour qui n'était pas habitué. Xiah reprit sa course et s'engouffra dans le dédale de canalisation et de conduites de toutes sortes.

La solidité des énormes tuyauteries n'avait jamais été réellement testée. Xiah se risqua tout de même à se hisser sur certaines et courir le long de quelques portions en ligne droite. De la vapeur âcre s'échappait régulièrement de quelques jointures. Le jeune homme étai presque hors de vue et de portée, que des voix s'élevèrent. L'une d'elles jura péniblement, pestant contre la hauteur imprévue des fenêtres brisées. Xiah eut un sourire moqueur, pas le moins du monde compatissant, et sauta sur une autre conduite.

Il ne se rendit compte que top tard de son très mauvais calcul. La semelle de ses chaussures dérapa sur un côté du cylindre rouillé. Ses genoux heurtèrent violemment la surface métallique et râpeuse. Xiah tenta de se rattraper par tous les moyens. Il essaya tout… les mains, les bras, les jambes… mais il glissait quand même. Dans une ultime tentative, il envoya une main vers le haut de la conduite. Il lui sembla alors tenir bon, les doigts crispés sur les boulons qui parcouraient la jointure de deux portions. Il voulut alors remonter, ayant enfin une prise suffisante. Mais Xiah semblait définitivement destiné – ou condamné – à glisser et tomber. Sa paume devenue moite par tant d'efforts, perdit sa vague adhérence à la surface, et dérapa. Une vive douleur lui déchira la main, le déstabilisant lorsqu'il atterrit un étage plus bas.

Xiah gémit de douleur, ne sachant plus ce qui lui fait le plus mal : sa main brûlante, son dos réduit en bouillie, son crâne dans un état assez proche, ses genoux malmenés… ou son orgueil ? Oubliant complètement que le bruit de sa chute avait sûrement attiré ses poursuivants, il se risqua à regarder l'état dans lequel était sa main.

Une profonde entaille barrait sa paume, d'un bout à l'autre, du poignet à la base de ses doigts. La blessure ne saignait pas beaucoup, mais n'en faisait pas moins mal. Une douleur lancinant le cuisait le long de la plaie. Il lui fallait se préparer au sermon qu'il ne manquerait pas de recevoir à son retour.

« Il est en haut !  
- Pas question que je monte… »

Xiah se redressa péniblement et s'assit. De petits points brillants voletèrent un instant devant lui, puis sa vision s'éclaircit. D'autres exclamations retentirent, le poussant à quitter son point de chute en vitesse. Une fois passée la réticence de ses poursuivants à monter et le suive, ils n'hésiteraient plus à reprendre leur course. De sa hauteur, il pouvait voir l'issue, la sortie de secours, la bouche d'aération. La route vers la tranquillité promettait d'être ardue, avec une seule main valide pour grimper aux niveaux supérieurs.

Tant bien que mal, il reprit son chemin, le long des conduites de gaz et de vapeurs, veillant à rester le plus silencieux possible. Il ne se faufilait plus qu'entre les portions verticales qui lui offraient de bonnes cachettes. Un son creux s'éleva, et Xiah accéléra le pas, comprenant qu'on s'était finalement décidé à le suivre. Cependant – et heureusement pour lui – les deux hommes n'étaient pas aussi souples et agiles que lui, et n'avaient la même expérience d'un gigantesque labyrinthe en trois dimensions. Ils se hissaient difficilement, risquaient de glisser à tout moment, et juraient atrocement contre le monde entier.

Xiah ne put se retenir de rire, moqueur. Et dire qu'ils se tuaient à le poursuivre pour un paquet volé qu'il n'avait plus en sa possession depuis le début de la poursuite. Tant d'efforts déployés pour une marchandise qui ne coûtait presque rien à l'origine. Il connaissait bien ce commerçant et ses agissements peu louables. Il avait fini par découvrir qu'il achetait tout pour une misérable bouchée de pain, et revendait à prix d'or, vantant la qualité supérieure de ses produits. A ce stade, Xiah considérait tout simplement, qu'au noir, l'homme ne déboursait rien de sa poche, et donc ne perdait rien s'il lui subtilisait deux ou trois petites choses. Même s'étal qu'il louait – soi-disant – ne lui coûtait pas grand-chose. Il pouvait estimer avoir une chance inouïe de pouvoir se fournir sur le marché, même illégal…tandis que d'autres constituaient des réserves en volant.

Du vol. Il ne s'agissait ni plus ni moins que de cela. Il fallait bien survivre à la constante pénurie de denrées alimentaires quand personne dans son entourage n'avait suffisamment d'argent. Chacun faisait de son mieux. Xiah avait rapidement cessé de culpabiliser. Des années plus tôt. Il n'y avait pas d'autres alternatives. Il en venait à ne plus y voir de vol, ni même d'emprunt… ils ne devaient rien à la société, ils ne lui rendraient rien de ce qu'ils prenaient. C'était leur dû.

Xiah vivait au sein d'un groupe, une communauté de jeunes personnes, de la dernière génération. Si certains avaient un travail dans la ville, la plupart ne pouvait subvenir à leurs propres besoins. Quelques membres s'organisaient afin de mettre de l'argent de côté, chaque fois une minuscule part… qui avait fini par donner une belle somme, suffisante pour acheter ce qui ne pouvait être subtilisé sans problème : des groupes électrogènes, des appareils de chauffage, et tout ce qui était nécessaire à leur vie en communauté. Ils étaient bien plus d'une centaine et ils survivaient.

Le poing crispé sur son blouson, le jeune home se hissa lentement au dernier niveau qui le séparait de la sortie. L'entrée de la conduite s'ouvrait, sombre, poussiéreuse, encrassée, à une dizaine de mètres de lui. Xiah sentit son cœur cogner durement dans sa poitrine. A quelques pas de la fin de cette ridicule poursuite, une inexplicable bouffée d'angoisse l'étreignit. Il n'avait pas peu du noir, ni de s'aventurer dans ce boyau sombre sans aucune source de lumière à portée. Il connaissait la route sur le bout des doigts, au sens propre comme au figuré. Ce qui n'était pas le cas des deux hommes qui n'oseraient pas le suivre et risquer de se perdre. Xiah secoua la tête, réprimant un frisson.

Il n'y avait rien à craindre.

Les râles de fatigue de ses poursuivants chaque fois plus proche, annihila toute hésitation.

Ne pas glisser. Ne pas ralentir. Ne pas attirer l'attention. Ne pas faire de bruit.

Il prit une brève mais puissante inspiration… et courut à en perdre haleine.

~.o.~

La 'planque' principale de leur groupe servait généralement de point de ralliement après n'importe quels types de sorties. Il s'agit d'un vaste entrepôt, presque collé à l'usine désaffectée, et savamment dissimulée par toutes sortes de cheminées et de bâtiments. La bâtisse abritait deux étages en plus de l'immense hall encombré de caisses et de cartons moisis par l'humidité.

Le souffle court, Xiah zigzaguait entre les colonnes de caisses, la paume cuisante toujours de douleur contre sa veste. A cette heure tardive, il n'y avait pratiquement personne au rez-de-chaussée ; le jeune homme prit soin de les éviter. Il se dirigea rapidement vers une des échelles en bois qui menaient à l'étage. Le premier niveau était bien mieux rangé et organisé que le capharnaüm qui régnait en contrebas. L'étage s'étendait autour d'un espace vide qui surplombait le rez-de-chaussée et offrait une belle vue sur le dédale de cartons abandonnés.

Quelques personnes s'adossaient à la rambarde, insouciantes du bois vermoulu et du métal rouillé dans lesquels elle était faite. Il y avait de vieux fauteuils éventrés et osseux, des matelas éparpillés sur le sol ou relevés contre les murs, et des caisses sans couvercle débordant de pièces détachées de toutes dimensions. Il n'y avait que très peu de fenêtres, ce qui arrangeait tout le monde. Le second étage ne présentait pas de grandes différences, organisé plus ou moins de la même manière… matelas, fauteuils, bric-à-brac.

Les plafonds étaient parcourus de poutres constellées de lampes qui diffusaient une pâle lumière jaune ou orangée. L'ensemble de ces lueurs donnait malgré tout un éclairage suffisant pour faire fuir la sensation oppressante inhérente à l'obscurité.

Xiah posa sa main valide sur le barreau d'une échelle, prêt à grimper au niveau supérieur, quand son attention fut attirée par une ombre postée au-dessus de lui. A l'autre bout de l'échelle, il reconnu le jeans troué et les bas noirs en résille qu'on voyait à travers le tissu déchiré, ainsi que la paire de bottes à semelles compensées. Instinctivement, Xiah cacha sa main blessée derrière lui. Geste qui n'échappa point à la jeune fille.

« J'espère pour toi qu'il ne s'agit que d'une égratignure…  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Oups ? »

Un soupir exaspéré lui répondit.

« Allez, monte ! La trousse de secours est déjà sortie de toutes façons… »

Xiah fronça les sourcils… avait-elle prévu qu'il se blesserait ou s'était-il passé quelque chose en son absence ? N'ayant pas d'autres choix que de suivre la jeune personne, l'adolescent grimpa la volée de barreaux sans un mot. Il faisait plus sombre au dernier étage ; il remarqua le peu de lampes allumées, et les lieux pratiquement déserts. Seules trois personnes discutaient à voix basse, assises en tailleurs une couverture usée jusqu'à la corde. A son arrivée, elles le saluèrent puis retournèrent à leur conversation.

L'adolescent suivit rapidement la fille derrière une armoire sans porte, et contourna le vieux meuble. Une boîte de métal rouillé, ouverte, et un amoncellement de produits, médicaments et matériel de premiers soins, avaient envahi tout le plan de travail de la table qui s'y trouvait. Il n'y avait pas longtemps qu'ils avaient servi ; des morceaux de coton imbibés de sang encore rouge vif, n'avaient pas eu le temps d'être jetés. L'adolescente poussa du pied un cageot en bois et força Xiah à s'y asseoir.

« Allez JunSu, c'est ton tour… je commence à avoir la main. Façon de parler… »

Xiah sourit pauvrement, coupable.

« J'suis désolé, 'Sou… »

'Sou ricana légèrement, sans méchanceté ni mépris, et s'empara de sa main.

« Entre ses hémorragies et tes imprudences récurrentes, je suis servie ! Et t'as pas intérêt à me dire que ça fait mal ! »

La jeune fille appliqua sans crier gare, sur la plaie, une compresse imprégnée de désinfectant. Xiah JunSu crut sentir son bras s'embraser sous la douleur, et laissa échapper un juron de circonstance. Il ferma les yeux avec force, serrant les paupières jusqu'à voir d'innombrables points lumineux tracer leur chemin dans le noir rouge. JunSu se mordit la langue, tentant de se focaliser sur la douleur qu'il provoquait volontairement.

La brûlure s'effaça brusquement, lorsque 'Sou retira la compresse pour commencer à bander la paume d'une gaze jaunie. JunSu souffla l'air resté emprisonné dans ses poumons. Il s'aperçut que des larmes s'étaient formées au coin des yeux. Pathétiquement, il renifla, soulagé.

« … pardon… l'entendit-il souffler.  
- T'inquiète, croassa-t-il, encore secoué. Ça m'apprendra…  
- Tu peux le dire… »

JunSu cacha sa main à présent soignée sous son blouson, lorsqu'il la récupéra enfin. 'Sou s'attelait déjà à ramasser, jeter et remettre en ordre. Il s'éloigna, sans un mot. Un amer sentiment de culpabilité avait balayé la sourde brûlure de sa blessure.

Il s'en voulait de provoquer une telle angoisse chez la jeune fille, qu'il considérait comme une sœur. A dire vrai, ce n'était pas qu'une simple impression. Elle était sa sœur et personne n'avait à affirmer le contraire ; bien qu'ils ne partageaient pas le même sang, il l'avait toujours considérée comme telle. Une sœur aînée, bien que peu de jours, de mois, les séparaient tous deux. Le sang n'était qu'une stupidité de bourgeois, qui n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'ils partageaient depuis des années.

Vie. Souffrance. Survie. Joie. Souvenirs. Obscurité…

Si JunSu ne pouvait concevoir de futur tangible sans la présence de 'Sou, l'attachement que cette dernière avait pour l'adolescent semblait maladif. JunSu s'en voulait de *jouer* de la sorte avec ses émotions, ses peurs, craintes et appréhensions, bien loin de le faire intentionnellement.

L'adolescent grimaça lorsque ses doigts passèrent sur sa paume bandée. Encore une plaie qui laisserait une marque indélébile et monstrueuse, rejoignant toutes celles qu'il avait déjà.

Il s'éloigna définitivement de la jeune fille, s'enfonçant plus dans le capharnaüm organisé de l'étage. Il trouva facilement celui qu'il cherchait. A l'endroit le plus sombre, isolé et silencieux, YunHo s'était endormi sur un vieux fauteuil, la tête posée sur un bras et dissimulée par l'autre, quelques mèches noires et hirsutes s'échappaient. JunSu soupira lourdement en voyant le tissu teinté de carmin que le jeune homme tenait dans son poing.

Il s'assit à terre, adossé au fauteuil, près de la tête de YunHo, refusant d'interrompre son sommeil réparateur. Il attendrait qu'il se réveille de lui-même. JunSu bascula la tête vers l'arrière et reposa sa nuque endolorie par sa chute. Il soupira de soulagement. Il ne sentait plus rien au dos, mais il devinait qu'un large hématome l'avait envahi. Restait à le cacher à 'Sou jusqu'à ce qu'il vire au jaunâtre. Sans grand espoir, il tenta malgré tout de se détendre et se retrouva bien vite avachi contre le fauteuil. Derrière lui, YunHo commençait à bouger, s'agiter, sortant difficilement de sa torpeur. JunSu le laissa reprendre ses esprits à son rythme. Le jeune homme grogna quelque parole inintelligible tandis qu'il se redressait à moitié. JunSu le vit se prendre la tête un court instant, comme s'il était prit de vertiges.

« JunSu ? marmonna-t-il. Ça fait longtemps que t'es là ? »

L'adolescent secoua la tête et se redressa, sans quitter des yeux son voisin. YunHo s'assit et s'étira consciencieusement, ignorant le regard soucieux du plus jeune.

« T'es rentré quand ?  
- Une vingtaine de minutes, à peu près…  
- Vous avez fini ? »

JunSu laissa tomber. Il n'aurait rien de la part de YunHo sur ce qui lui était arrivé. Bien qu'il savait parfaitement ce qui s'était passé. Il en avait trop fait. Comme toujours. Seulement il aurait souhaité savoir pourquoi. Xiah acquiesça. YunHo sembla alors tout à fait réveillé, comme si le profond sommeil dans lequel il avait sombré, n'avait jamais existé.

« Tu me racontes ? reprit YunHo.  
- Tu vas te foutre de moi si je le fais, grogna JunSu.  
- Je te promets… d'essayer de ne pas me moquer, jura le jeune homme. »

JunSu fit la moue, peu convaincu, sachant pertinemment que YunHo ne manquerait aucune occasion de se moquer de lui. Hors sa mésaventure, survenue plus tôt dans la journée, serait du pain béni pour le jeune homme. Son estomac gargouilla juste au bon moment.

« On mange un morceau d'abord… je verrai ensuite si je te raconte.  
- D'accord. Je compte bien te rappeler ce que tu viens de dire si jamais tu te défiles, ricana YunHo.  
- Je ne me défile pas ! se défendit le blond.  
- Bah voyons ! Si tu ne te défiles pas, alors raconte !  
- Mais j'ai faim, protesta Xiah.  
- Raconte pendant qu'on mange, insista YunHo. »

L'adolescent soupira. Non content d'être borné, YunHo parvenait toujours à faire céder, plier les gens. Et JunSu céda. Comme toujours.

YunHo le bouscula gentiment en se levant et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à en faire de même. JunSu tendit la sienne, puis se figea, s'apercevant qu'il donnait sa main tout juste soignée. L'aîné fronça les sourcils, et contrairement à 'Sou, il ne fit aucun commentaire. Sans un mot, il saisit l'autre main que l'adolescent s'était empressé de présenter, et le fit se relever.

« Fais-moi juste penser à trouver de quoi changer de couleur, marmonna JunSu distraitement.  
- Pardon ? »

L'adolescent passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux, le sourire crispé. Il vérifia que la jeune fille n'était pas dans les parages et reprit.

« Il faut que je trouve un truc pour remplacer ce blond, expliqua-t-il à voix basse. »

YunHo ricana… JunSu semblait avoir effectivement beaucoup de choses très intéressantes à raconter.

« Essaye le rouge, 'Sou doit en avoir encore quelque part.  
- Oh non, non, non, pas de rouge et pas venant de 'Sou ! Un truc plus discret, plus foncé. Mais si elle l'apprend, elle va gueuler !  
- Si j'apprends quoi ? s'enquit la voix de 'Sou non loin d'eux. »

JunSu se raidit brusquement, alors que ce qu'il craignait le plus venait d'arriver.

« Qu'il veut devenir plus discret, moucharda YunHo avec un large sourire amusé.  
- QUOI ?! »

'Sou aimait beaucoup de choses, et en détestait d'autres presque autant. Elle aimait le côté anti-conformiste du blond roux de ses cheveux… et détestait tout ce qui se rapprochait de sa couleur originelle. JunSu voulait vraiment la mettre hors d'elle, elle ne voyait pas d'autre raison.

« Merci YunHo, grinça JunSu. Vraiment, merci !  
- Ce fut un plaisir. »

~.o.~

_A suivre…_

_On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite ? J'attends vos impressions avec impatience..._


	3. Partie 01 B

_Voici la suite ! J'oublie à chaque fois que j'ai posté ici... pffff !_

_Bonne lecture !_

~o~

PARTIE 01 - B

_[TVfXQ Piano Collection - Rising Sun]_

Les clochettes de l'entrée tintèrent, cristallines, lorsque ChangMin poussa la porte. Une odeur douceâtre de vieux papier froissé, mêlée à une légère humidité, l'accueillit au pas de la porte. Une odeur rassurante de connaissances et de paix, qui effaçait d'un simple souffle toute l'obscurité qui faisait la vie, le quotidien de chacun. Un silence paisible de recueillement qui arrêtait le temps dans ces cinquante mètres carré de rayonnages, alors qu'à l'extérieur, la ville ruche ne se fatiguait jamais. Le garçon referma la porte, provoquant de nouveaux tintements, et s'y adossa avec un soupir soulagé.

Levant le regard, il remarqua les innombrables formes étranges pliées dans du papier jauni, accrochées aux lattes du plafond par de fins fils de couture. Certains ressemblaient vaguement, schématiquement, à ces animaux illustrés dans les encyclopédies ou encore les livres d'enfants. Il avança vers l'une d'elles qui semblaient flotter à sa hauteur. De l'index, il en poussa une. Aussitôt, les triangles de papier qui lui servaient d'appendice, se mirent en mouvement. Un court moment, il eut l'impression de voir une minuscule grue battre des ailes tout en se balançant dans les airs.

« Ingénieux, n'est-ce pas ? »

ChangMin ne se retourna pas vers cette voix qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille. **La** voix de ce monde inespéré, fait de papier, d'encre, de reliures et d'histoires fanées. Une voix aussi parcheminée que le visage de son propriétaire. Le vieil homme s'approcha de l'adolescent qui observait toujours les animaux en papier.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit-il. Il n'y avait pas ça hier…  
- On appelait ça des origamis. Mais ceux-là sont modifiés, un peu comme des marionnettes articulées, expliqua le libraire. »

Il arrangea distraitement un fil et poursuivit.

« J'en ai trouvé une caisse pleine dans la remise. Elle doit venir d'une ancienne école d'où proviennent certains livres que nous avons pu sauver.  
- Ils arrivaient à faire tout ça avec du papier ? s'émerveilla le garçon.  
- Et oui, vraiment ingénieux… »

ChangMin fureta encore un peu autour des animaux les plus étranges. Il était si rare de voir, en liberté et en vie, les plus communs des animaux, hormis le bétail, les autres ayant disparu plus ou moins vite quarante ans plus tôt. Un animal domestique était devenu signe de richesse, un luxe que peu de personnes pouvaient s'offrir. _Un luxe inutile_, ne cessait de répéter le vieux libraire chaque fois que le sujet était évoqué. _Les livres sont la plus grande richesse matérielle et intellectuelle que l'homme n'a jamais voulu sauver en premier quand il s'est trouvé un abri._ Du haut de ses seize ans, ChangMin ne pouvait qu'approuver les paroles sensées d'un respectable aîné.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose, mon garçon ?  
- Euh… o-oui, s'il vous plait.  
- On m'a ramené quelque chose de nouveau. Je vais te faire goûter. Les enfants adoraient ça, avant. Va le rejoindre en attendant, je… »

Le vieil homme s'était déjà éloigné vers l'arrière-boutique tout en continuant de parler. La fin de la phrase fut perdue pour le reste de l'humanité. ChangMin quitta les animaux de papier pour les rayons les plus reculés de la boutique.

Les lieux se divisaient en deux parties… une librairie qui occupait les trois quarts du magasin et où l'on trouvait les ouvrages les plus utiles au quotidien effréné et assombri des habitants. L'autre quart faisait office de bibliothèque. L'homme, avec l'aide de quelques personnes bien informées, avait pu réunir une incroyable collection de livres datant d'avant le Jour Noir, et encore intacts. Survivants d'une époque révolue encore inconnue et incomprise, ils témoignaient de la vie d'une humanité qui faillit disparaître comme la grande majorité des espèces du monde.

Ces rayons n'intéressaient personne dans la ville, hormis quelques uns… ceux qui essayaient désespérément de comprendre comment l'on arriva à ce monde-ci. Ils cherchaient sans relâche, fouillaient jusqu'à l'épuisement, le moindre indice caché dans ces milliers de lignes ces millions de mots et ces milliards de caractères imprimés ou manuscrits. ChangMin ne savait pas s'il faisait réellement partie de ces gens en quête de vérité. Il était là, parce qu'il l'avait presque toujours été, et parce que les étagères remplies de livres étaient autant de murs faits de pierres et de briques solides. Des murs qui l'avaient toujours protégé des autres, de ceux qui n'avaient cessé de le tourmenter plus jeune.

On trouvait salut et protection dans la connaissance, mais il était rare que ce se fît de la sorte. Il prenait un livre, le parcourait presque religieusement le temps qu'il fallait pour le finir, puis le rangeait. Et pendant ce temps, il apprenait, assimilait, à l'abri de l'extérieur. Il s'agissait véritablement d'un monde à part.

ChangMin atteignit rapidement le rayon du fond et le dépassa. Il trouva son ami, assis par terre les jambes croisées, lisant un livre, ses cheveux jais cachant une partie de son visage. La scène lui parût suffisamment surprenante et surréaliste pour qu'il eut envie d'immortaliser le moment. Malheureusement, un appareil photo des plus simples ne convenait pas à toutes les bourses.

« JaeJoong ? »

Le jeune homme se redressa dans un sursaut, et fixa le garçon d'un air plutôt hagard. Plus étonnant encore, il semblait très concentré et pris par sa lecture.

« Pff… c'est toi…  
- Qu'est-ce tu fais ? Tu lis ?  
- Non, je compte le nombre de lettres qu'il y a dans le bouquin. »

Un ange passa furtivement, le temps que le garçon saisisse le ton ironique. Il alla s'asseoir aux côtés du jeune homme de nouveau plongé dans sa lecture.

« Excuse-moi, mais c'est rare de te voir avec un livre entre les mains, reprit-il.  
- Hum, hum, acquiesça vaguement JaeJoong.  
- Tu lis quoi ? »

ChangMin se pencha pour lire le titre sur la couverture.

« La Nuit des Enfants Roi… lut-il. C'est intéressant au moins ? »

JaeJoong haussa les épaules.

« Je sais pas… je lis que les paragraphes où ça parle de sexe, répondit-il simplement. »

Choqué, les joues virant violemment au rouge cramoisi, ChangMin s'étrangla avec sa salive. Satisfait de l'effet de sa réponse, JaeJoong éclata de rire. Le garçon toussa encore un moment avant de se calmer.

« Allez, je plaisantais !  
- C'était pas drôle du tout, grogna le plus jeune.  
- Mais si, mais si, fallait voir ta tête ! »

ChangMin marmonna quelques paroles incompréhensibles, avant de reporter son attention sur le livre. Il était presque sûr de ne l'avoir jamais vu dans le rayon.

« Alors, ça raconte quoi ? insista-t-il.  
- Je sais pas, c'est pas ça que je lis. Il y a des bouts de papier entre certaines pages. »

Comme pour prouver que, cette fois, il s'agissait de la stricte vérité et non d'une autre blague vaseuse, il prit un carré de papier froissé, rose délavé, griffonné à la hâte à l'encre verte et rouge. ChangMin déchiffra lentement les mots tordus et tremblants.

*Je crois vraiment que cette fois, ils vont se séparer pour de bon…*

*Qu'est-ce que tu feras si c'est le cas ?*

*Je leur ai dit que je me casserai de la maison, s'ils le faisaient.*

*C'est bien une menace de fille !*

*J't'emmerde.*

*Je sais.*

Il semblait s'agir d'une discussion entre deux personnes qui avaient écrit chacun leur tour dans une couleur différente. L'échange se poursuivait au verso, toujours aussi triste, de plus en plus déchirant.

« Tu sais ce que c'est ? s'enquit-il la gorge un peu nouée.  
- Je crois que c'était des élèves qui s'écrivaient en cours… »

ChangMin acquiesça lentement et rendit le papier au jeune homme qui le rangea avec précaution à la page il l'avait trouvé. JaeJoong referma le livre en soupirant.

« C'étaient un garçon et une fille, reprit-il. Ils s'envoyaient des insultes et des menaces par papier interposé, pendant toute la première moitié du bouquin. Après, un des deux s'est mis à expliquer ce qui n'allait pas et qui le rendait agressif et mauvais avec les autres. Je suis arrivé au mot que je 'ai montré, et ils ne sont pas plus amis qu'avant, mais au moins, ils ne s'engueulent plus. »

JaeJoong se leva, difficilement, après des heures passées dans la même position, et alla ranger le livre à sa place. Le jeune homme ne faisait pas plus partie de ceux qui cherchaient la vérité que ChangMin… même s'il avait de bonnes raisons pour être des leurs. Lui pouvait rester des journées entières dans ces rayonnages sans ouvrir le moindre ouvrage. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il recherchait avant tout… juste le cadre, l'atmosphère, l'ambiance et un souvenir vieux d'une dizaine d'années.

Il retourna s'asseoir, quand le vieil homme apparut au bout du couloir de livres, deux grands verres en mains. Arrivé à leur hauteur, il leur tendit les verres remplis d'un liquide aux teintes roses et rouges alléchantes. Les deux jeunes gens inspectèrent la boisson sous toutes ses coutures avant de se risquer à goûter du bout des lèvres. Sucré, parfumé, appétissant, frais…

« Wouah ! C'est bon ! s'exclama le plus jeune qui vida le verre de moitié d'une seule traite.  
- Ca me rappelle quelque chose, fit distraitement JaeJoong avant de le suivre. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
- Du sirop de grenadine… plutôt de l'eau mélangée à ce sirop, corrigea le libraire. Ils en font encore quelques bouteilles à l'autre bout de la ville, je ne sais pas trop comment. C'est fait avec un mélange de fruits rouges, fraise, framboise.  
- C'est tellement meilleur comme ça, l'eau, fit remarquer ChangMin. »

JaeJoong acquiesça gravement, sachant où l'adolescent voulait en venir. Il le vit fixer tristement le fond de son verre désormais vide, mais le sucre et le parfum encore présents sur ses lèvres et contre son palais. Le libraire s'avança un petit banc et s'installa face à eux.

« Alors, cette journée… vous n'avez pas eu de problèmes au moins ? s'enquit-il soucieux. »

En choeur, ils secouèrent négativement la tête.

« Je suis sorti des rangs au retour du réfectoire, avoua ChangMin. Ils n'y ont vu que du feu…  
- Eh ben, il va être joyeux le retour, lança JaeJoong.  
- Bof… je me serai ennuyé là-bas de toutes façons. »

L'homme sourit vaguement à l'échange entre les deux jeunes personnes qui avaient trouvé refuge dans ce monde qu'il avait érigé de ses propres mains. Il y en avait bien d'autres comme eux, avec un besoin fou de protection et de paix, mais qui ne pouvaient se permettre la plus petite seconde d'inattention. En bien des points, ces deux-là avaient une chance peu commune et légitimement enviable, même si la vie était loin de les gâter. Il consulta sa montre et fronça les sourcils en s'apercevant de l'heure.

« Les garçons, c'est l'heure de fermer, annonça-t-il à contrecoeur. Il faut rentrer. »

Aussitôt leurs visages se décomposèrent, appréhendant leur retour à la triste réalité. Le libraire s'en voulait de gâcher pareil moment…

« J'ai pas envie d'y retourner… »

ChangMin ramena les genoux sous son menton et les entoura de ses bras.

« On peut pas rester encore un peu ? insista JaeJoong. »

L'homme fit mine de réfléchir profondément, tout en sachant pertinemment quelle réponse il donnerait. Peut-être était-il un peu cruel, mais voir leurs regards suppliants et luisants d'espoir, l'amusait fortement. Ils étaient majeurs ou presque, de son point de vue ils n'étaient encore que des enfants. Tant qu'ils ne connaîtraient pas tout ce qu'aurait connu un enfant de l'ancienne période – ce que lui avait connu – ils le resteraient. Parfois, être adulte ne signifiait pas forcément débrouillard, intelligent ni courageux.

« Encore une heure, lâcha-t-il en se levant. »

L'homme n'eut pas besoin de les regarder pour les savoir soulagés et heureux… les vifs chuchotements qui s'élevèrent dans son dos, lui suffisaient. Il revint à l'entrée, ferma le store et retourna la plaque indiquant les horaires d'ouverture.

Une heure plus tard, les deux garçons durent se rendre à l'évidence et quitter, contraints et forcés, la boutique, non sans promettre de revenir le lendemain.

L'obscurité terne de l'interminable nuit les ramena brusquement à la réalité, à peine sortis de la librairie.

« Allez, viens… »

JaeJoong attrapa le bras du plus jeune. Il se passa de longues minutes sans qu'aucun ne prononçât le moindre mot, durant lesquelles ils traversèrent et longèrent rues, places et quartiers. En chemin, ChangMin lut l'heure indiquée à l'entrée d'une droguerie – 20h45 – et déglutit difficilement. Il était tard, très tard… et il pria pour qu'il ne fût pas trop tard. A mesure qu'ils avançaient vers les zones les plus reculées de la ville, les rues se vidaient de commerces et d'habitations plus ou moins respectables. Fort heureusement pour eux, il n'était pas encore question de quartiers coupe-gorge ou de moeurs légères. Ceux-là occupaient à eux seuls la ville entière et ses fondations, enfouis dans le sol, amoncelés comme d'immenses colonies d'insectes nuisibles. La surface, bien que mal fréquentée, semblait convenir à un foyer pour jeunes pupilles d'Etat.

JaeJoong grimaça moqueusement. Il n'y avait pas plus de foyer de la sorte que d'Etat. Il ne s'agissait ni plus ni moins que d'une bâtisse où tentaient de survivre une bonne soixantaine de mineurs sans famille ni tuteur légal ou bienfaiteur généreux. On leur offrait un toit, un matelas, le couvert… et rien d'autre. Pour les éventuels *extra*, les *pensionnaires* devaient se débrouiller seuls. Il n'était pas rare qu'un de ces enfants ne reviennent pas au foyer des jours, des semaines durant, avant de réapparaître dans un état plus ou moins pire. Parfois, ils ne revenaient plus du tout.

Quant à ceux qui tenaient le foyer, ces adultes qui croyaient participer à une grande oeuvre de bienfaisance… ceux-là se rappelaient de temps à autres qu'ils s'occupaient d'enfants et d'adolescents, en non d'un élevage de bétail. La situation n'était alors pas meilleure. Les réprimandes s'accumulaient, les punitions volaient, et les récompenses étaient distribuées au hasard sans la moindre raison.

Le jeune homme n'avait passé que deux années dans ce foyer, et avait vite faite de le quitter bien avant d'avoir atteint sa majorité. La vie dehors était bien meilleure qu'entre ses murs. Il ne revenait que pour rester avec l'adolescent, quand tout le monde dormait. Et il le ferait jusqu'à ce que ChangMin quitte ce trou à rat.

Ils gravirent les marches glissantes de la grande demeure et se faufilèrent en silence dans l'ouverture laissée par les portes mal fermées. Le grand hall au carrelage criard et sale, était toujours sombre quelque fût l'heure. Cela les arrangeai, et leur permettrait de rentrer en douce. Le dîner était passé depuis un moment, mais cela leur importait peu. Ils n'avaient pas pris qu'un sirop de grenadine à la librairie.

« Ils doivent être en train de se diriger vers les dortoirs, chuchota nerveusement ChangMin.  
- Essaye de rentrer dans les rangs, sans te faire voir…  
- Facile à dire, marmonna-t-il. Je les dépasse tous d'une tête… dans le genre discret… je préfère attendre qu'ils soient tous au lit. »

JaeJoong acquiesça silencieusement et indiqua l'espace sous un escalier.

« On attendra là-bas, proposa-t-il. »

Malheureusement, ils ne firent pas deux pas qu'une voix irritée retentit derrière eux.

« Ah ! Te voilà, toi ! »

Ils se figèrent sur place, n'osant pas se retourner vers la personne qui les avait surpris. JaeJoong se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ChangMin ferma les yeux sachant qu'il allait vers de gros ennuis. Les talons massifs claquèrent lourdement sur les carreaux du sol, tandis que la femme approchait énergiquement vers les deux garçons et se postait devant eux, poings sur les hanches.

« Tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué ta petite fugue ce matin ?! »

L'adolescent baissa la tête. Mieux valait la laisser vociférer à sa guise, étancher sa soif d'autorité et extérioriser sa mauvaise humeur quotidienne. JaeJoong préféra ne rien dire, il ne connaissait que trop bien le personnage. Elle ne pouvait plus rien contre lui, mais pouvait très bien se rabattre sur le plus jeune. Pour l'instant, elle ne semblait même pas l'avoir reconnu ni remarqué sa présence. Mais il put à loisir la regarder, l'observer, la détailler et se souvenir d'elle.

Cette femme pouvait avoir vingt-cinq, trente ou quarante ans, mais en paraissait cinquante avec l'aide de toutes ces substances et boissons qu'on avait décidé d'interdire avant, et qui depuis le Jour Noir, se vendaient plus facilement que du pain. Elle aurait pu avoir les yeux bleus, verts, noisette ou gris des années plus tôt… ils étaient désormais d'une couleur terne, indéfinissable, sans nuances, et le blanc des yeux jauni tracé de sillons rouge vif. Ses cheveux blonds cendrés de la qualité de la paille pour bétail, étaient retenus en une queue de cheval qui se voulait nette et stricte, dans le souci illusoire de se donner une allure sévère et respectable. Quant à ses vêtements, JaeJoong aurait largement préféré la voir porter un jean délavé et un tee-shirt trois fois trop grand. Mais non… elle s'évertuait à enfiler de quoi montrer au monde ses genoux rachitiques et fripés, et sa silhouette aussi épaisse qu'une planche à roulettes.

Au delà de sa fausse allure de *gouvernante* sévère, il y avait ce qui couvait derrière son regard terne. JaeJoong l'avait toujours considérée comme un danger pour les quelques enfants qui tentaient de garder la tête hors de cet océan de désespoir. Ceux qui savaient lire, ceux qui comprenaient plus vite que leurs camarades dans un état proche de l'aphasie - quand ils ne tabassaient pas ceux qui ne pouvaient se défendre correctement. Malheureusement pour ChangMin, il faisait partie d'au moins une des catégories détestées. Tourmenté d'un côté comme de l'autre, la seule solution qui s'était présenté à lui dès le début, fut de fuir, à l'aveugle, sans savoir quand ni comment cela se terminerait.

JaeJoong avait fait sa rencontre une dizaine d'années plus tôt, le jour où le garçon avait finalement trouvé refuge dans la librairie du vieillard. Ces rayons de souvenirs l'avaient véritablement sauvé. Sauvé de l'ignorance, de la bêtise des enfants mal éduqués… tout en l'enfonçant un peu plus. La situation aurait pu être pire, si cette femme savait tout ce qui se passait dans son dos et ce qu'il avait appris. C'était leur secret.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de toute la journée, hein ?! »

ChangMin fixa obstinément les fêlures du carrelage.

« Rien, bien évidemment !! Un moins que rien, voilà ce que tu es, et rien d'autre ! »

JaeJoong se fit violence pour ne pas répliquer que, peut-être, était-elle plus utile que lui à la société. _Si elle savait… si elle savait._ La femme remarqua finalement sa présence.

« Forcément ! A traîner avec des bâtards inutiles, voilà ce qu'on devient ! »

Le jeune homme eut un sourire narquois à son attention. Si elle savait seulement la moitié des choses qui lui passaient sous le nez…

La femme se saisit du pull de l'adolescent si violemment qu'il laissa échapper un cri de douleur. L'ignorant complètement, elle le traîna sans ménagement en direction des escaliers.

« Si j'apprends que tu as quitté le dortoir la nuit, tu auras de mes nouvelles ! »

JaeJoong les vit disparaître en haut de la volée de marches étroites et polies, et se retrouva seul au beau milieu de la mer de carreaux fissurés. Il tendit l'oreille, inquiet de ce qui pourrait arriver à son insu. Il n'entendit rien de suspect, hormis les grognements de la femme, jusqu'à ce qu'une lourde porte ne se referme en claquant. Le bruit se répercuta dans tout l'étage, l'escalier et le hall, rebondissant sur les murs, les vitres grises de poussière et le sol. Le jeune homme soupira, sachant qu'à présent, il ne pourrait plus se risquer à intervenir s'il se passait quelque chose de fâcheux.

Il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la sortie, se repassant sans cesse le chemin à faire le long de la bâtisse, ainsi que le nombre de fenêtres à compter avant de parvenir à la bonne, et le carreau branlant et amovible qui lui permettrait d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Oh oui… s'ils savaient !

« Bâtard inutile, répéta-t-il à demi voix. La catin ne s'est pas regardée ce matin… »

Une fois dehors, il contourna la bâtisse et passa devant les issues de services. La ruelle était jonchée d'ordures de toutes sortes, dégorgeant des énormes bennes éventrées, auxquelles on mettait régulièrement le feu pour faire un peu de place et les remplir de nouveau. Il tourna encore et se trouva à la façade arrière du foyer. Les dortoirs occupaient tout le premier étage difficilement accessible de l'extérieur au premier regard. Mais la gouttière qui courait de haut en bas non loin des fenêtres, les rainures et les interstices du mur, suffisaient à y grimper.

Septième fenêtre. JaeJoong n'avait jamais vraiment aimé escalader ce mur, pour quitter le foyer comme pour y entrer. Il y avait toujours cette peur sourde d'être surpris sur le fait, et de rendre la situation pire qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Jusque là, tout c'était passé sans heurt, mais il ne parvenait à rester confiant. Un jour ou l'autre, quelqu'un se rendrait compte de ce qui se passait…

S'aidant des jointures de la gouttière et des espaces sillonnant le mur, il se hissa lentement vers la fenêtre. A peine fut-il arrivé à la hauteur du rebord, qu'il se baissa brusquement. Il y avait encore de la lumière dans la salle. Ménagement son faible équilibre, il se glissa sur le côté de façon à pouvoir apercevoir l'intérieur sans être remarqué. Deux longues minutes s'écoulèrent, sans aucune pitié pour ses doigts tremblants et moites agrippés au mur, ni à ses pieds sur la pointe desquels il se trouvait juché. Finalement la lumière s'éteignit et plus aucune ombre ne bougea. JaeJoong se pencha prudemment vers la vitre et vit de suite qu'un des carreaux de la fenêtre manquait. Le bon carreau. Le jeune homme sourit en secouant la tête.

Il finit par s'asseoir sur le rebord, au grand soulagement de ses membres engourdis. Ave précaution il passa un main puis tout le bras par l'ouverture et chercha à l'aveuglette le loquet. La fenêtre s'ouvrit à sa grande joie sans aucun grincement ni gémissement de protestation des gonds. C'était une bonne chose… la dernière fois, il avait bien cru réveiller tout le dortoir et les pièces annexes rien qu'avec les complaintes aiguës des jointures rouillées. Ragaillardi par ce parcours jusque là sans faute, il passa ses jambes par dessus le cadre et sauta dans le dortoir. JaeJoong se releva aussitôt, et s'empressa de refermer la fenêtre. Il se tourna alors vers les lits.

Deux interminables rangées de lits en fer blanc, garnis d'un pauvre matelas dépareillé, d'un drap râpeux, d'une couverture usée et d'un oreiller à peine rempli. La plupart étaient des enfants… pouvant dormir n'importe où, du moment qu'on leur en laissait l'occasion. Quant aux plus âgés, les plus difficiles à coucher, JaeJoong avait longtemps soupçonné les adultes de verser quelques somnifères bien efficaces dans le dîner. La lourde somnolence qui s'emparait de lui, autrefois, peu de temps après avoir mangé, n'avait rien de la torpeur inhérente à la digestion? Pour ce qu'il y avait à digérer, l'effet semblait un peu excessif. Juste à sa droite, la longue silhouette de ChangMin allongé sur le côté, dos à la fenêtre. Et très certainement loin d'être endormi. Le garçon se retourna lorsqu'il l'entendit approcher. JaeJoong s'assit à terre, adossé au mur froid, à côté du regard du garçon.

« Merci pour la fenêtre, chuchota-t-il. Qu'est-ce t'as mis pour qu'il n'y ait pas de bruit.  
- Lubrifiant.  
- Ouais mais quel genre ?  
- Le genre qu'on trouve dans le tiroir d'un type, répondit malicieusement ChangMin. »

JaeJoong le fixa longuement, suspicieusement.

« T'as l'air bien mignon quand tu t'étrangles pour un passage fictif de sexe, mais au fond t'es pas mieux.  
- Je lui ai emprunté le tube, rien de plus, soupira le plus jeune. 'Toutes façons, il s'en sert pas, ajouta-t-il en baillant.  
- C'est bien ce que je disais… marmonna JaeJoong. »

ChangMin étouffa un rire dans son oreiller, puis se retourna vers l'autre.

« On fait quoi demain ? s'enquit-il.  
- Déjà, on essaye de ne pas se faire pincer… après, on pourrait aller voir les autres. »

L'adolescent bailla encore, longuement, des larmes de fatigue se formèrent au coin des yeux.

« Bonne idée… vivement demain, souffla-t-il. »

Machinalement, il attrapa drap et couverture et les remonta sur lui. JaeJoong croisa les bras sur le matelas et y posa la tête.

« Bonne nuit…  
- Bonne nuit… »

ChangMin avait manqué le souper, et donc la petite dose de somnifère… mais il n'en avait pas besoin pour plonger rapidement dans le sommeil, vaincu par une journée mouvementée passée au-dehors. JaeJoong attendit encore un peu avant de fermer les yeux, cependant toujours aux aguets. La vie à l'extérieur changeait beaucoup de choses, jusqu'à la façon de dormir.

Mais il y avait une chose à laquelle l'organisme humain ne pouvait se faire, comme un manque constant gravé dans la chair, inscrit dans son code génétique. Même pour se reposer, le corps avait besoin de lumière, de la véritable lumière. Celle dont on disait provenir du ciel, d'au-delà de la couche de nuages cendrés.

Le soleil parvenait à manquer à une population qui ne l'avait jamais vu de toute son existence, ou complètement oublié. Une population qui survivait dans l'attente d'un nouveau jour, succédant à cette interminable nuit.

~.o.~

_A suivre…_

_A la prochaine !  
_


	4. Partie 01 C

_Chaud devaaaaaaant ! La suite est là ! XD_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

~o~

PARTIE 01 - C

_[TVfXQ Piano Collection - Rising Sun]_

La puissante alarme, grave et pourtant stridente, retentit brusquement, atroce, dans la pièce exiguë plongée dans l'obscurité. Elle sonnait, perçante, interminable, infatigable. Dans un cri de pure frayeur, le jeune occupant du matelas posé à même le sol et sans sommier, se réveilla dans un unique sursaut… assis, déboussolé, le cœur battant à tout rompre avant d'avoir ouvert les yeux. D'abord terrifié par l'horrible son extirpé de l'appareil posé non loin de son oreille, le jeune homme tenta de percer l'obscurité ténue de la chambre.

L'alarme hurlait toujours son unique duo de notes à côté de lui, et ce ne fut qu'après avoir compris qu'on lui avait remplacé et réglé son réveil défectueux, qu'il se rendit compte que l'appareil sonnait sans discontinuer. Se repérant grâce aux chiffres à peine lumineux, il parvint à faire taire l'alarme. La respiration encore désordonnée et le cœur prêt à exploser de frayeur, il se mit en tailleur, le visage caché dans ses mains. Le silence de nouveau maître de la pièce, il ne parvint néanmoins pas à se calmer. Il se força à inspirer puis expirer profondément. Le réveil brutal paraissait avoir brisé son esprit en milliers de morceaux, éparpillés, qu'il s'efforçait de rassembler alors qu'il tremblait encore de tout son être.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, toute trace de sommeil envolée, YooChun soupira, récupérant doucement du choc, bien que ses mains tremblaient encore un peu plus que d'ordinaire. Il serra les poings entre eux, étouffant les mouvements incontrôlables de ses doigts. Il finit par se redresser sur son _lit_. Le nouveau réveil indiquait sans aucune gêne, une heure à laquelle personne ne souhaiterait devoir se réveiller après une longue nuit blanche. 04h50. Rapidement, YooChun conclut qu'il n'avait pas dormi plus d'une heure et demi. Le sommeil l'avait surpris et pris en traître alors qu'il puisait dans un de ses rares moments de repos pour lire et garder un minimum d'instruction. Deux livres aux pages à moitié rongées de vieillesse gisaient, encore ouverts, sur les draps usés.

Le jeune homme les referma à regret, se préparant mentalement à la nouvelle journée qui commencerait une fois qu'il poserait le pied hors du lit.

L'esprit encore brumeux, il s'empara des deux volumes, puis se leva et se dirigea à l'aveuglette vers un coin de la pièce. Lentement, silencieusement, il s'agenouilla et ouvrit à tâtons un coffre qui occupait tout un coin de la chambre. Il plaça tout au fond, les deux livres puis les recouvrit sommairement de ce qu'il trouva sous les mains. Il referma sans plus de bruit et retourna à son matelas.

L'espace d'un instant, il voulut allumer sa lampe torche, le temps de ranger ses affaires, mais se ravisa aussitôt. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'user les dernières piles qui lui restaient. L'unique prise de courant de la chambre servait au réveil matin. L'électricité était un sujet sensible dans cette demeure. Cette fois encore, il devrait tout faire dans le noir. Il avait passé l'âge et la période des phobies de l'obscurité et des terreurs nocturnes depuis bien des années. Il y avait rarement de lampes allumées à l'étage où se trouvait sa chambre, elle-même dépouillée de la moindre ampoule. Il s'était habitué au noir insondable… l'éternelle nuit qui faisait leur quotidien, y était pour beaucoup.

Tandis qu'il pliait ses draps, YooChun eut un reniflement de mépris. Celui qui avait un jour écrit qu'un point lumineux rouge suffirait à éclairer une pièce plongée dans l'obscurité, pour peu que l'on se fût habitué à l'absence de lumière, n'avait tout simplement pas tenté l'expérience dans une pièce comme la sienne. Les quatre chiffres du réveil flottaient dans le vide, verts et pâles, tout juste capables de s'illuminer d'eux-mêmes. Sans se soucier de heurter un quelconque obstacle gisant au sol, YooChun bouscula du pied le matelas vers le fond de la chambre. Il n'y avait rien d'autres que son coffre, sa couche, un tabouret qui lui servait de table de chevet et l'appareil posé dessus. Rien de très gênant.

Le bref rangement terminé, le jeune homme quitta sa chambre. Plus par habitude que par volonté, il sortit sans faire le moindre bruit. Tout le monde se trouvait l'étage, dormant d'un sommeil lourd qui ne serait pas le moins du monde perturbé par un grincement venant des confins du rez-de-chaussée.

Sans s'émouvoir, YooChun constata après plusieurs essais infructueux d'allumer le couloir, que les lampes murales avaient à leur tour rendu l'âme. A tâtons, il chercha ses chaussures abandonnées quelque part près de la porte, trois ou quatre heures plus tôt. Bien plus loin qu'il ne l'aurait cru, il les trouva au pied des escaliers. Ce fut avec un certain soulagement qu'il constata que ses chaussures n'avaient pas servi de jouets à mastiquer au chien de la maison. Juste de ballons très divertissants. Il y avait pire.

Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient affreusement, rendant le jeune homme plus blasé de la vie qu'il menait, que ne l'était le doyen de la famille habitant les lieux. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, il avait toujours vécu dans cette demeure, même si sa mémoire était semée de grands vides. Il n'en avait que faire. A quoi bon se souvenir d'une vie monotone, planifiée du réveil au coucher, et dont les jours et les mois qui faisaient ses années – bientôt dix-huit – ne se démarquaient jamais d'une quelconque manière.

Il n'était pas de ceux qui trouveraient leurs réponses dans le Passé. YooChun préférait l'Avenir… même s'il le pressentait aussi semblable que son Présent. Son existence, sa part de Temps, semblait stagner comme les grains de sable d'un Sablier couché, gisant sur le côté, roulant sur lui-même et tournant en rond. Rien n'avançait, rien ne reculait.

Oh, il n'oubliait pas ses courses qui le faisaient quitter les lieux et qu'il mettait à profit pour retrouver quelques amis. Les connaître, apprécier leur compagnie, lui avait permis de garder une certaine conscience de sa situation, et le contrôle de sa propre existence. Sans aucune attache, il serait devenu un simple automate fait de chair et de sang, accomplissant les tâches journalières sans réflexion aucune. Il était effrayant de voir à quel point l'on pouvait éviter le pire par une simple amitié. Effrayant et grisant.

Il se retrouva au premier étage dans l'immense cuisine frissonnante encore du froid de cette nuit. Instinctivement, le jeune homme s'était dirigé dans le noir, l'esprit bien loin de son corps en mouvement.

_A propos d'automate…_

Avec un soupir amer, YooChun tourna l'interrupteur de la cuisine, et mit la lumière à son minimum. Il ne devait pas commencer sa journée de travail en s'agressant les yeux ; la migraine qui suivrait serait alors insupportable. Il alla à l'évier et ouvrit l'eau froide. Froide… plutôt glacée en vérité. La faible température de l'eau eut l'effet d'un électrochoc salvateur. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il se serait passé la tête entière sous le jet glacial de l'eau.

Le visage enfoui dans la serviette, il eut un petit sourire. Encore deux heures et il pourrait… pardon, il devrait sortir de cette maison pour la moitié de la journée. Il prit le temps de résumer les différentes tâches à accomplir et dont il avait hérité des années plus tôt. Trois mots.

Sécurité. Électricité. Chauffage.

Électricité. Chauffage. Sécurité.

Trois mots dansaient et résonnaient dans son crâne, tourbillonnant dans tous les sens possibles.

Sécurité. YooChun empoignait fermement chaque poignée de porte verrouillée, tirant dessus, insistant autant que possible puis passait à la suivante, satisfait de la vérification. Un rituel quotidien, matin et soir, portes comme fenêtres. Il n'y avait pas à se plaindre du quartier, mais la ville était si peu sûre que les habitants préféraient s'occuper eux-mêmes de leur sécurité. Ou le faisaient faire. La demeure, qui avait pris des allures de forteresse, n'osait s'ouvrir au monde extérieur qu'une fois le dernier occupant réveillé et levé.

Électricité. YooChun monta au troisième et dernier étage tout aussi abandonné et sombre que le rez-de-chaussée. Il s'enfonça jusqu'au bout du couloir distributeur, dépassant sans les voir au moins une dizaine de portes qui n'étaient pratiquement jamais ouvertes en trois mois. Arrivé au fond, devant une porte au bois gonflé qu'il ouvrit, il chercha à prudemment la petite lampe posée quelque part dans le minuscule réduit. Une fois en mains, il l'activa et éclaira un compteur datant d'avant le Jour noir, miraculeusement intact et en état de marche.

_Pour le peu qu'il compte dans cette baraque de radins…_

Plissant les yeux, il déchiffra les caractères affichés puis les nota sur un carnet posé sur le boîtier. Il referma le tout, râlant faiblement contre cette manie de vouloir à tout prix connaître la consommation en énergie de la maison. Bien que très honorable et citoyen – YooChun eut un rictus moqueur – ces énormes efforts d'économies étaient parfaitement inutiles et dérisoires à côté des sommes astronomiques qu'ils dépensaient, gaspillaient pour des futilités. Cela s'appelait, semblait-il, du LUXE.

Un frisson le secoua brusquement, lui rappelant ce qui lui restait à faire à cet étage. Chauffage. Non loin du réduit, derrière une autre porte cassée, le jeune homme releva la grosse manette de la chaufferie et régla la température à un minimum supportable. YooChun n'avait jamais compris pourquoi, malgré tout l'argent que possédait cette famille, personne n'avait songé à investir une infime partie dans une légère restauration du dernier étage. Un peu de chaux, un coup de peinture, deux ampoules et il n'y paraîtrait (presque) rien du délabrement avancé de l'étage. Même le chien n'osait pas s'y aventurer… c'était dire !

L'animal devait sûrement se vautrer dans quelques couvertures laissées à son intention dans son panier, en attendant le déjeuner… s'il ne lui prenait pas l'idée de se servir lui-même. YooChun pressa le pas et redescendit au premier, passablement inquiet de ce l'animal pourrait trouver comme occupation. Il le soupçonnait d'apprécier un peu trop la viande pour se contenter de celle qu'on lui servait tous les jours. La crainte de trouver le petit panier d'osier vide, désertée de son propriétaire à poils clairs, s'envola aussitôt qu'il trouva la petite boule de poils dormant paisiblement sous une couverture d'enfant en patchwork. Soulagé, il s'empara du panier et retourna à la cuisine, la première pièce de la maison à atteindre une atmosphère acceptable. Un animal de cette taille et de cet âge ne supporterait pas plus longtemps de dormir dans le froid.

Un chaton, un siamois qui plus était, un chat de race… dernière folie de la famille pour le plus jeune membre. Mais dont personne ne s'occupait. Il n'était là que pour le côté mignon de l'animal, le prestige de l'objet de décoration rarissime, hors de pris, inaccessible sauf pour eux… fait de chair, poils et de sang, et qui demandait beaucoup de soins et d'attention. Il serait mort de faim, de froid, si les employés ne s'étaient pas rendus compte de l'absence totale d'intérêt qu'on avait pour lui. A cela venait s'ajouter la menace constante d'un doberman extrêmement carnivore, joueur et stupide, vivant sous le même toit.

Les fous.

YooChun posa doucement le panier près du radiateur et s'assit à côté, adossé au mur. Il lut l'heure sur l'horloge surplombant la porte de la cuisine. 5h20. Le premier employé ne viendrait pas avant une demi-heure. En attendant, lui, n'avait pas le droit de toucher à la gazinière. Si l'animal se réveillait avant son arrivée, il ne pourrait rien lui faire chauffer.

Il l'observa un long moment, dormir tranquillement, insouciant du monde qui ne tournait pas rond autour de lui, profitant de son existence. Manger, dormir, jouer, dormir, manger, dormir… et une demi douzaine de personnes au petit soin avec lui. Une vie comme tout le monde en rêvait. Mais l'humain traversait une période qui lui interdisait toute sorte de repos. L'ère de la Survie était venue pour lui. S'il goûtait, les premières années, à une vie sans soucis, la réalité le rattrapait aussitôt, l'âge tendre de l'enfance révolue… quand il en avait une, ou un semblant.

YooChun avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'espoir de retrouver quelques brides de souvenirs de son enfance. C'était une des raisons qui l'avaient poussé à tourner le dos au passé. D'aussi qu'il se souvenait, il ne gardait en mémoire que l'escalier du rez-de-chaussée menant à l'étage. Ce qui résumait sa vie. Il était là, avec eux, une famille peu aimable, faisant office d'aide au personnel domestiques, d'immenses zones d'ombre à son sujet et de fréquents tremblement des membres dus à une faiblesse musculaire congénitale. Ainsi était Park YooChun.

Il faisait partie de la dernière génération existante, touchée de plein fouet par les conséquences du Jour Noir. Beaucoup étaient morts à la naissance, d'autres naissaient difformes ou infirmes ; les plus chanceux n'avaient que de petits déficits. Et il y avait ceux qu'on surnommait avec soulagement ou envie, les _miraculés_… car miraculeusement exempts de toute pathologie congénitale.

Quelque chose de grave s'était produit quarante années plus tôt… de très grave et lourd de conséquences pour l'espèce humaine. Elle payait le prix de sa survie, en ne donnant vie qu'à une poignée d'êtres viables. Quelque chose avait atteint l'humain au plus profond.

« … réveillé ? s'étonna une voix. »

Pour la seconde fois en moins d'une heure, YooChun prit peur et sursauta violemment.

« Désolé… s'excusa le nouveau venu.  
- Y a pas de mal, souffla YooChun d'une voix mal assurée. Tu disais ? »

YooChun se leva, restant contre le mur.

« Je disais juste _'déjà réveillé ?'_ mais j'oublie que c'est tous les jours pareil… »

Il acquiesça lentement, juste par politesse. Il n'avait rien contre cet homme, mais son manque de tact et de diplomatie en rebutait plus d'un. Un faible bâillement tenant plus du miaulement étouffé, attira son attention. YooChun baissa le regard et vit le chaton émerger doucement de son sommeil. Le jeune homme n'eut pas besoin de le lui demander, l'homme allumait déjà la gazinière et sortait une casserole d'un placard. Il le vit s'affairer à préparer et chauffer le lait de son protégé à poils. L'homme avait peut-être beaucoup de travers, dont celui d'être très souvent désagréable, mais on pouvait lui retenir une chose. Il adorait cette minuscule créature et refusait catégoriquement qu'une personne autre que lui-même ne s'occupe de ses repars - pour l'instant très simples - ou de son panier. Parfois, il supportait que YooChun prenne le relais.

La casserole de lait chauffait doucement, tandis que l'homme augmentait d'un cran la lumière de la pièce. Il considéra un instant YooChun, sceptique.

« Tu as vu un peu ta tête ? s'enquit-il. »

YooChun haussa les épaules.

« Tu as dormi au moins ?  
- Ouais, ouais… »

Le jeune homme prit le chaton dans ses mains, de nouveau assis, le posa sur ses cuisses. Voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus que de vagues réponses, l'homme eut un coup d'œil à l'horloge et décréta qu'il était temps pour lui de se mettre au travail. Lui aussi avait une liste de tâches bien définies qu'il était tenu d'accomplir heure par heure. Il quitta la cuisine pour le débarras de l'étage inférieur où s'entassaient seaux, balais, serpillières et autres matériels d'entretien. Il revint cinq minutes plus tard, matériel à bout de bras qu'il posa sans ménagement devant la cuisine.

« Tu t'occupes du lait ? »

La question sonnait bien plus comme un ordre, mais presque aussi comme une bénédiction. YooChun acquiesça silencieusement et le vit repartir avec tout l'entrain qu'il lui était possible d'avoir. Bientôt se serait son tour de se lever et reprendre ses corvées là où il les avait arrêtées.

Il leva la tête et jeta un coup d'œil au monde extérieur à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine.

Monde sombre. Monde maudit. Monde mourant. Monde de cendres.

Les lampadaires de la rue n'étaient pas encore allumés. Il aperçut le ciel nocturne chargé de nuages noirs parfois gris jaunâtres. Jamais il n'avait été donné au monde la chance de percer l'épaisse couche nuageuse. Pas de son vivant en tout cas. Il savait, comme tout le monde, qu'il n'en avait pas été toujours ainsi. Une époque, une ère glorieuse faite de lumières, de voûte céleste aux teintes changeantes, de soleil, de lune, d'étoiles… et même de phénomènes célestes spectaculaires. Le monde était devenu aveugle. Infirme et impotent. On le disait imparfait, ingrat, ignorant cette bénédiction dans laquelle il berçait depuis des millénaires. Touché par la pire des malédictions de la Création, il agonisait sous ses ruines, asphyxié, affamé et meurtri.

Le ciel s'illumina brièvement d'une pâle lueur jaunie. Un éclair. Ils se faisaient fréquents ces dernières semaines. Certains orages amenaient des pluies poisseuses, troubles, nauséabondes et irritantes. Et ces jours d'averses, lorsque la pluie cessait enfin, la ville s'imprégnait d'une odeur douceâtre de pourriture. Il semblait que le ciel - aussi maudit que la terre - eut trouvé le seul moyen de se débarrasser des immondices qui l'empoisonnaient, en les déversant sur la terre qui les absorbait à son tour sans broncher.

YooChun espéra que le ciel ne se décidât pas de se soulager de ce poids ce jour-ci. Il ne voulait pas que sa seule véritable distraction fût gâchée de la sorte.

Le lait s'était mis à bouillir furieusement, menaçant de déborder de la casserole. YooChun reposa l'animal dans son panier et se leva. Avec précaution et application, il filtra le lait, le refroidit puis en versa une partie dans un biberon de récupération. Le reste serait à partager entre lui et son collègue… pas grande chose à dire vrai. YooChun grimaça. De toutes façons, il n'avait jamais réellement faim.

Deux heures. Deux interminables heures pendant lesquelles il avait tout tenté pour détourner son attention, se plonger dans ses différentes corvées, sans toutefois y parvenir. Il avait tellement l'habitude de les faire que ses pensées s'en désintéressaient rapidement pour se tourner vers la lenteur provocante des aiguilles de l'horloge. Il finit son travail bien assez tôt, se retrouvant désœuvré avant l'heure. Au bord du désespoir, il alla proposer son aide à l'homme d'entretien qui accueillit sa proposition avec un soulagement mal dissimulé. YooChun en vint à le plaindre lorsqu'il eut terminé de laver, sécher, astiquer les fenêtres, et nettoyer la cheminée. Tous les jours, la poussière s'installait et s'accumulait dans la demeure, malgré un ménage complet et quotidien. Elle l'infiltrait et l'envahissait. Et tout devait être impeccable avant l'arrivée des autres employés qui n'étaient pas logés sur place, et le réveil des résidents.

La maîtresse absolue de la cuisine s'était installée depuis peu devant ses fourneaux, et déjà une légère odeur de petit déjeuner planait dans les couloirs.

Le balai tomba avec fracas sur le seau d'abord, puis au sol. YooChun sursauta. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait accidentellement lâché le manche. Il serra les poings. Ses tremblements reprenaient, premiers signes de fatigue. Si tôt. Alerté par le bruit, l'homme vint le retrouver dans le couloir. Il ramassa le balai et le posa contre le mur.

« Merci pour le coup de main, fit-il, presque hésitant. Je me débrouillerai pour la suite. File d'ici ! »

YooChun voulut protester, mais l'homme fut catégorique.

« Tu crois quoi, si on surprend quelqu'un d'autre à faire mon boulot ?! Hé, je tiens à ma place ! »

Il repartit aussitôt. Le jeune homme souffla. Cela n'arrangeait pas son problème… il se retrouvait de nouveau désœuvré, sans pouvoir retourner dans sa chambre.

« YOOCHUN !! »

La voix autoritaire qu'il attendait depuis le Ciel seul savait quand, s'éleva brutalement dans la maison. Réfrénant au mieux sa joie, YooChun descendit au premier étage. On l'attendait dans le corridor. Deux personnes… une femme et un jeune homme. Sans préambule, la maîtresse de maison s'assura que toutes les corvées avaient été faites, tandis que le jeune homme à ses côtés observait, goguenard, la mine clairement épuisée de YooChun, avant de rejoindre le reste de la famille dans la cuisine pour un repas collectif. YooChun en aurait haussé les épaules s'il n'y avait pas eu la femme au même endroit.

« Voici ta liste. Fais en sorte de revenir avec ce qui a été mis, ni plus ni moins. Même si ça doit te prendre toute la journée, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix forte. »

La femme lui tendit un papier plié en quatre, puis l'argent rassemble en un rouleau ficelé.

« Inutile de te préciser de faire très attention à la monnaie ! »

Un gloussement peu discret leur parvint de la cuisine. La femme secoua la tête et roula des yeux. Il avait la douce réputation d'être un peu idiot, simple d'esprit… ce qui lui facilitait grandement la vie. Personne n'oserait lui confier un travail plus compliqué que de tester la solidité des verrous.

YooChun acquiesça, prit la liste et l'argent, et les cacha dans une poche profonde. La femme s'en alla, non sans poser une main sur son épaule et la serrer brièvement dans un geste d'encouragement et de réconfort. YooChun se permit un sourire de remerciement, puis descendit les escaliers. La veste dans une main, il ouvrit la porte et sortit de la maison.

Enfin à l'extérieur.

Le froid de la ville le surprit, le pressant d'enfiler sa veste. Prenant distraitement le chemin des commerces, YooChun ressortit la liste, ayant remarqué plus tôt qu'elle était plus épaisse que la normale. Il sourit avant même de l'ouvrir. Encore un mot clandestin.

_~ Passe une bonne journée et reste dehors avec tes amis aussi longtemps que tu peux. Comme d'habitude, il y a un peu plus que prévu. N'oublie pas de manger, c'est ce qui peut t'éviter les moments de _fatigue_. Je t'ai à l'œil_ !_ T'embête pas pour la monnaie._

_PS : Navrée pour le _réveil_de ce matin. C'est le dernier sale coup qu'ils te feront, crois-moi_ !

Une bouffée de reconnaissance le réchauffa, lui faisant oublier l'air froid et les panaches de buée qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres à chaque respiration. Comment arrivait-il à oublier la seule personne dans cette famille maudite qui faisait preuve d'un minimum de sympathie à son égard ?! Le tableau était-il si noir qu'il engloutissait la plus petite parcelle de lumière ?

Il quitta le quartier résidentiel – ou ce qu'il en restait – après une demi-heure de marche passée à s'imaginer ce qu'ils feraient durant les heures qui suivraient. Il dépassa les premières boutiques encore fermées sans vraiment les voir… sans voir non plus deux jeunes gens assis sur un escalier en métal qui menait à une porte murée. Les deux garçons, à l'inverse, l'aperçurent, le reconnurent et le hélèrent à grands renforts de signes de bras et de cris.

« YooChun !! Eho !! CHUNIE !! »

YooChun sursauta et se retourna. Il les observa un instant sautant sur place, avant de les reconnaître, puis courut à leur rencontre, rougissant de gêne. YunHo et JunSu.

« Moins fort, bon sang ! souffla YooChun. Tout le monde va vous entendre.  
- C'est un peu le but, railla YunHo. »

YooChun grogna sans desserrer les dents. S'en suivirent de chaleureuses accolades. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils n'avaient pu se voir, pris chacun de leur côté par différentes obligations, souvent vitales. YooChun s'installa avec eux sur les marches spartiates et se laissa aller au repos. Il pointa du doigt la tête de JunSu.

« Quand est-ce que tu as changé de couleur ? s'enquit-il étonné.

- Hier…

- Mais pourquoi ? J'aimais bien…  
- C'était… trop voyant, répondit évasivement le jeune homme. »

YooChun fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand son ami s'inquiétait-il d'être remarqué ? YunHo ricana.

« Au marché, ils recherchent un type avec les cheveux blonds, expliqua le jeune homme. Pour la dernière journée de collecte, il a réussi à se faire pincer.  
- Presque ! protesta JunSu. Presque ! Je ne suis pas en cellule que je sache. »

YooChun sourit lorsque YunHo se mit en tête de narrer la désastreuse mésaventure de JunSu survenue la veille, constamment interrompu par les rectifications du concerné. Tout de même, il aurait préféré que JunSu choisisse une autre couleur que le noir.

« T'avais pas du brun plutôt que… _ça_ ? s'exclama YooChun coupant et vexant YunHo.  
- Ah non, hein ! Ne t'y mets pas toi aussi ! Sou m'a déjà fait une scène pas possible… y avait que ça.  
- Ça et le pot de peinture bleue, ajouta YunHo en riant. »

Ce dernier repartit dans un fou rire vieux de quelques heures, appuyé sur la marche derrière lui.

« Pot de peinture bleue ? répéta YooChun sans comprendre.  
- Une sombre histoire de chantage et de menace, trancha JunSu. »

Le jeune homme éventa le sujet d'un geste de la main. Lorsque YunHo se calma, il se proposa d'aller chercher leur petit-déjeuner, en attendant que les rejoignent les deux autres personnes qui manquaient encore à l'appel. Alors qu'il descendait les dernières marches, YooChun le retint un instant, fouillant ses poches.

« Attends… ruinez pas vos économies pour un p'tit déj'… »

Avant que les deux amis n'eurent leur mot à dire, YooChun avait déjà refermé le poing de YunHo sur une somme suffisante pour le double de leur groupe. YunHo fixa longuement le rectangle de papier jauni, imprimé et abîmé, dépassant d'entre ses doigts. Un bref hochement de tête en guise de remerciement et il redescendit les marches.

« Où sont les autres ? s'enquit YooChun.  
- A cette heure-ci, ils doivent être dehors normalement. Ils ne vont pas tarder. »

JunSu se laissa basculer vers l'arrière et s'adossa aux marches supérieures. YooChun s'étonna de le voir effleurer distraitement sa main couverte de gaze bon marché. Il savait qu'il guérissait vite, très vite, mais mal ; aussi n'eut-il pas besoin de poser la question pour deviner que la blessure datait de la veille. Il cachait sa cicatrice.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Le jeune homme ramena aussitôt ses mains derrière le dos.

« L'usine est plus dangereuse qu'on le croit… surtout les boulons de la tuyauterie. »

YooChun grimaça, s'imaginant assez bien l'incident.

« Et les _récoltes_ ?  
- Enfin terminées ! s'exclama JunSu, ravi d'avoir une bonne nouvelle à annoncer.  
- Vous aurez du temps libre alors ?  
- Il faut espérer… il recommence à faire froid. Si les chauffages ne marchent plus, on aura normalement suffisamment de quoi les remplacer.  
- Et les cheminées ?  
- Elles deviennent dangereuses, affirma-t-il gravement. YunHo jure avoir senti l'odeur du gaz il y a quelques jours ! »

YooChun les avait toujours envié de vivre de la sorte, en communauté libre et indépendantes, travaillant pour la survie et le bien-être de tous ses membres, plutôt que de servir de domestique pour une famille qui se moquait bien qu'il dorme, se restaure ou se repose. Aucun d'eux trois n'était à la rue, ni ne mendiait au pied de maisons détruites. Néanmoins, si YunHo et JunSu avaient la liberté, YooChun devait avouer qu'il avait, lui, la sécurité.

« Vous avez pensé à changer de planque ? »

Question inutile. Il le savait. Qui aurait voulu rester dans cet endroit ?

« Si on n'était pas aussi nombreux, y a bien ce bâtiment écroulé avec la tour en métal. Les sous-sols sont grands, l'aération tient encore le coup, et c'est carrément aux limites de la vielle. Une vraie planque ! ajouta JunSu en riant. Mais c'est pas assez grand pour deux cents personnes, le matériel et les réserves. De toutes façons, les réserves sont faites, on ne peut plus bouger de là. »

JunSu s'était redressé et massait désormais consciencieusement sa paume blessée. Il fit la moue, inclinant la tête sur le côté et regardait YooChun en coin, semblant peser le pour et le contre. Son comportement piqua la curiosité de son ami.

« En fait… hésita le jeune homme. Il y a une rumeur comme quoi on mettrait bientôt sous clé la moitié des réserves, et le reste nous servirait pour l'hiver uniquement. Dès qu'il fera moins froid… on se casserait d'ici… »

YooChun fronça les sourcils.

« Quitter la ville, c'est ça ? »

JunSu acquiesça.

« Je suis sûr que YunHo en sait plus que les rumeurs, mais qu'il ne veut rien dire tant que ça n'aura pas été décidé, définitivement. Il paraît qu'il y a une ville un peu vers l'Est, plus grande et intacte, mais elle est loin d'ici. »

YooChun tenta de s'imaginer à quoi pouvait ressembler une ville qui n'était pas semée de ruines dangereuses. Ce devait être une agglomération sans tous les problèmes que la leur et les deux autres villes voisines connaissaient. Un paradis dans l'enfer qu'était devenue la Terre. Une oasis dans une mer de cendres. Il avait bien senti l'espoir fou percer dans la voix de son voisin.

« Vous trouverez un moyen de la rejoindre, assura YooChun. Elle est loin, mais pas inaccessible, affirma-t-il. »

Bien que cette nouvelle le retournait, car elle signifiait leur séparation définitive. JunSu frappa du poing le bras de YooChun, en riant.

« Parfois tu parles comme un livre, lança-t-il. Ça fait peur ! »

YooChun haussa les épaules. Il était inutile de préciser qu'en dehors de ses amis, ses seuls interlocuteurs restaient les livres. A ce propos… il lui en fallait sur d'autres sujets que ceux qu'il avait déjà.

« Hey, regarde ! Ils sont là-bas ! s'exclama JunSu. »

D'un bond surexcité, le jeune homme se mit debout et fit de larges gestes à l'attention de leurs amis. YooChun l'observait s'agiter, se donnant littéralement en spectacle… JunSu aurait du se teindre les cheveux en bleu électrique. Vive les pots de peinture bleue.

« Jae ! Minnie ! Par ici !! »

De l'autre côté, YunHo revenait les bras chargé de divers sachets en papier. Ce serait bientôt l'heure du petit-déjeuner.

Ils étaient désormais à cinq, sur les marches de métal de l'escalier. L'ambiance était à la cacophonie générale, entre rires, cris enjoués et discussions animées. Les sacs de victuailles faisaient leur tournée, voyageant de mains en mains. A cet instant, YooChun avait mis de côté ses corvées, sa jalousie, son appréhension, et tous ses ressentiments stériles, pour profiter de ce qu'il avait attendu des jours durant.

Il se sentait bien. Entier.

~.o.~

_A suivre…_

_…__ comme d'habitude XD Voilà, j'arrive à la fin des chapitres déjà écrits et mis en forme. La suite est en cours pour ceux et celles qui s'en inquièteraient__… c'est juste super long à finir ^.^'_

_Aurai-je l'honneur d'avoir votre avis ? :mimi:  
_


End file.
